Flexible complexes constituted of a succession of pockets are frequently used for combating pollution or also for lost forms in a marine atmosphere. The realization of these pockets most often requires manufacturing a pocket and then the following pocket is manufactured.
The current methods of manufacture are discontinuous methods. One of the methods consists of assembling a pocket by adhesion, for example. The pockets manufactured in this manner are then successively assembled.
Another method of manufacture consists of assembling two sheets of coated fabric. Uniting the two sheets is made by heating with or without pressure and with or without the addition of material or also by simple adhesion. This uniting is realized step by step. Generally, this latter method is reserved for pockets with large dimensions.
In the case of a plastic sheet, the uniting can be done by high-frequency welding or also by thermal welding or possibly by adhesion. In the case of rubber sheets, it is necessary to vulcanize them in advance. Uniting the two vulcanized sheets can be made either by adhesion or by the addition of a band of non-vulcanized rubber that is vulcanized under pressure.
These discontinuous technologies have the disadvantage of taking a long time and are therefore onerous. In particular, they require a supplementary operation of continuous vulcanization before or after the manufacture for fabrics coated with rubber.
There is, therefore, a need for a process for manufacturing a flexible complex comprising at least one tight pocket that is less onerous while permitting the obtention of a resistant product.